Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn princess from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She fought Raven in the 89th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Twilight Sparkle vs. Blossom *Cresselia vs Twilight Sparkle *Twilight Sparkle vs Harry Potter *Hermione Granger vs. Twilight Sparkle *Natsu Dragneel vs Twilight Sparkle *Twilight Sparkle vs. Robin *Twilight Sparkle vs Sailor Moon *Twilight Sparkle vs Supergirl *Twilight Sparkle vs Will Vandom *Twilight Sparkle vs Wonder Woman *Star Butterfly VS Twilight Sparkle *Twilight VS Frisk *Shantae vs Twilight Sparkle *Twilight Sparkle vs Diancie (In-Progress) *Zizou Olympia vs Twilight Sparkle *Dovahkiin Vs Twilight Sparkle Battle Royale * Mane Six Battle Royale * Tara Strong Battle Royale Completed Fights * Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle * Tails VS Twilight Sparkle * Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle * Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle * Raven vs Twilight Sparkle * Twilight Sparkle vs Stocking Anarchy * Kamek vs. Twilight Sparkle Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Monster X * Blaze the Cat * Donatello * Mickey Mouse * Klarion * Doctor Strange * Doctor Doom * Megatron * Maleficent * Dormammu History Twilight was just a normal unicorn until Princess Celestia saw great potential in her and took her on as an apprentice. For a long time Twi was shy and reclusive, focusing only on her studies but one day Celestia sent her to Ponyville to investigate Nightmare Moon's prophesied return. In Ponyville Twi met the other mane 6 and with their help defeated the returned Princess of the night, from then on Twi was best friends with the mane 6 and studied the magic of friendship. Twi eventually mastered the magic of Friendship and ascended to alicorn. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Height: approx. 4' / 122 cm *Princess of Friendship *Represents the Element of Magic *Former unicorn turned alicorn *Library book count: about 20,000 *Protégé to Princess Celestia *Likes flashcards way too much *Scared of quesadillas (because they are so cheesy...) 'Powers' *Concussive energy blasts *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Transmutation *Magic shields *Voice amplification *"Accelero" *"Want It, Need It" 'Feats' *Carried a 4.5 ton boulder *Shield blocked Tirek's attacks *Survived a falling anvil & piano *Telekinetically lifted a 340 ton bear *Flew over 300 mph *Matched a power equal to all of Equestria's citizens *Helped defeat Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Chrysalis & Sunset Shimmer Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: Twilight Sparkle *Gender: Female *Aliases: The princess of Friendship, the Element of magic *Height: A little bit taller than a pony *Weight: Unknown *Gear: Books, royal crown Power and Abilities *Genius level intellect: Twi has built a multiversal portal in seconds from scraps and knows most things having to do with magic, math or science. *Magic: Twilight Sparkle is extremely adept at magic, as it's her special talent. *Transmutation: works on living things. *Spell Casting: Twilight can perform a large number of different magical spells. Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. *Levitation: Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. *Gravity Alteration: Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. *Magic Beam Emission: She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *Force-Field: Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. *Teleportation: Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. *Telekinesis: Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *Thought Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. *Animation: Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. *Dowsing: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. *Memory Restoration: Twilight Sparkle can a "memory spell" to restore a pony's memories. *Repairing: *Summoning: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle used a spell to summon a Parasprite. *Heat Generation: Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. *Water Manipulation: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. *Smoke Generation: Twilight Sparkle can amount of smoke. *Immobilization: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. *Transformation Inducement: Twilight Sparkle use a spell to turn her and her friends into Breezies. *Illusions: *Light Generation: Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. *Object Creation: *Love Inducement: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make ponies fall in love with it once seen it. *Book Jumping: Twilight Sparkle can enter books. *Voice Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will ponies to heard her from far distances *Audio Recording: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. *Crystal Imprisonment: Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. *Dark Magic: *Camouflage Spell *Truamalocation Spell *Disable Magic *Mind Melding: Twilight can transfer the consciousness of anyone into her own mind, leaving the recipients body vegetative and unmoving. *Mindscape Manifestation: Twilight can enter someones mind and manipulate their consciousness, turning it ino a magical world inhabited by different versions of themselves representing their personality traits. COMPOSITE ALICORN FORM (The fight with Tirek) *Solar manipulation *Lunar manipulation *Celestial body manipulation *Love magic Trivia Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Gods Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Teenagers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Princess Category:Official Death Battle Combatants